Borky
Borky the Orky "It's time to get Orky! It's time to get Borky! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" ~ Borky Borky the Orky is an illiterate orc barbarian and a core member of The Unexpectables. Borky isn't the smartest, but makes up for his lack of knowledge with raw strength and rage. Not the most socially adept, Borky tends to say the first thing that comes to his mind bluntly. This has resulted in a wide array of positive and negative responses for the party overall or specifically for him. At first glance Borky seems like a typical orc, driven by a desire for combat and riches, but below the surface Borky is far more compassionate and gentle than one might expect of his kind. Additionally, he often displays a childlike fascination and wonderment at the things he encounters, showing an innocence and simple joy taken in everyday comforts. In his travels he has chosen the Barbarian Path of the Berserker class archetype. This branch of Barbarian training further empowers the Rage ability by granting extra attacks in exchange for pushing the body past its normal limits and becoming exhausted. Relationships Task "I'll save you, best friend!" Borky has called Task his best friend, but also enjoys pushing Task's buttons, either intentionally or through obliviousness, frequently spawning exchanges of insults. In return, Task is quick to caution new acquaintances that dealing with Borky requires significant patience. Despite this, the pair tend to work well together in combat and they do have their fair share of moments of respect for one another. They have also bonded over similar pleasures, including rapidly becoming impromptu bookies for the Crimson PIt and sharing a love of a good scrap. Panic Grimtongue "As your manager, I have to tell you: I can't let my talent die." Panic tends to be the most supportive and friendly to Borky on a regular basis, due to his easy-going nature and his enjoyment of the large orc's antics. Panic's frequently refers to Borky as "big guy" affectionately. Panic seems to tolerate Borky's jokes the most and sometimes encourages him. During a ploy to trick a group of cultists, the pair arranged a relationship in which Borky acted as Panic's manager. This relationship persisted until an unfortunate incident involving a lightning javelin and a group of mysterious, terrifying creatures, in which Borky nearly killed Panic. While Panic seemed not to hold a grudge against Borky, he did fire Borky from his position (somewhat reluctantly) as manager much to Borky's dismay. However, during a climatic battle sometime later, Panic offered to rehire Borky as his manager as incentive to encourage the orc to kill their opponent. As Borky did just that, he was rehired. Greckles "Greckles, do something!" Greckles and Borky are often at odds in terms of personality. Greckles dislikes Borky's boisterous and inane tendencies, while Borky often seems to find Greckles avoidance of direct approaches as something to tease him about. Borky often makes jokes at Greckles' expense, which ends with Greckles saying, "Borky..." in a threatening tone. This does not keep the pair from assisting each other in combat, but each does seem to keep a list of slights and mistakes, such as when one accidentally strikes a team member or otherwise performs poorly in combat. Lily "Can we go already? We're near Lily's house. I want to give her a giant hug!" Borky became fast friends with Lily, her sunny and friendly nature matching his own honest and open nature with only a few exceptions. Borky was additionally enamored with her combat prowess in beast form during their travels together. Upon parting ways, Lily gave Borky a stamp which he can use to send letters to her. Lily seems to have had a significant influence on Borky, though she may simply be bringing forth his more compassionate nature. He has described her using the obscure orc phrase "tote adorbs". Helga "She's just so goddamn ugly..." Borky feels uneasy around Helga, as he feels that she is uncomfortably unattractive. The first time he met Helga, Borky ran away crying because he thought that she was so ugly. He does his best to avoid eye contact with Helga whenever possible, which suits the orcish barkeep just fine as she has little interest in dealing with the "cowardly orc man." As much as she hates to admit it, she agrees with Borky on one thing - cheese is delicious. Borky has developed a one sided rivalry with Helga, vowing to kill a larger Fire Giant than the one she killed by herself. He also challenged her in the fight pit at the summer festival and only managing to land a single weak punch before she destroyed him. He later tried to trick her into wearing a pair of cursed dancing boots, but she quickly saw through his deception. Family Borky's relationship with his father is a sore point for the orc, as is the premature death of his mother. It is clear that Borky greatly favored his mother out over his father. His mother encouraged him to play the piano while his father wanted him to pursue more "traditional" orc activities such as fighting an killing. Borky has mentioned he comes from a big family with many siblings. These include Gorky, Morky, Zorky, and Dorky. Borky considers Dorky to be cool. His relationship to his other siblings is unknown. He has a cousin named Gauld. Starlight/Lorelei Borky is enthralled with Starlight. When Task asked him about her upcoming opera performance, he replied, "Oh, yeah, I haven't been thinking about it... every moment... at all..." After first seeing her perform at the Romansion, Borky was very excited to see the singer again but his plan to meet her after the opera was ruined by the pirate attack. When the two were locked in the brig of The Talon, she unfortunately assumed he was another fawning fan and dismissed him. When Pitch assumed Borky's interest in her to be purely sexual, Borky was surprised when she was delivered to his room with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of roses. Trying to assure her that sex was not his intent, he explained his reason for wanting to see her again was because he wanted to express sincere gratitude for her performance, and how he desired her to continue her career as a musician. He went on to share that her singing reminded him of his mother's and thanked her for helping him recall a happy memory. After hearing this, the drow was comfortable enough to share her real name with him - Lorelei, and explained that Starlight was her "escort name". Borky was unable to grasp the full nature of her employment at the Romansion assuming that by "escort" she meant some kind of bodyguard, and this caused Lorelei to laugh. The ice broken between them, the two prisoners continued to talk throughout the night. The next day saw the two returned to the group cells. Unfortunately, Borky's tendency to ramble did him no favors because Lorelei began audibly groaning when he would repeat the same stories, and her agony was compounded by a hangover. To her horror, when Borky made his escape with the guidance Stormbeard's Storm Coatls he grabbed her and suplexed her off of the ship without warning or gentle handling. Once on the Stormbeard's island, the two did not interact much, though Borky did make the effort to take her hand and help her along rough path since she was still in her stage costume and heels. Tai Borpington Borky adores Tai, and is constantly trying to reassure the neurotic halfling. Unfortunately, Borky's lack of a filter for his thoughts, and lack of common sense in general, mean that what he intends to be caring words end up making Tai feel worse. He also forgets about Tai's much smaller stature in relation to is own prodigious strength, causing his friend a great deal of pain on more than one occasion. With Borky's help (or perhaps despite it) Tai won second place in the cooking competition at the Harvest Festival. Trivia * SkyBlueShinx has composed a theme for Borky entitled Orky * At level 5, Borky gained 13 hit points to bring him to a total of 63. Borky's Constitution modifier is +5. * Borky has a deep rooted fear of Skeletons, as they are "The Scariest thing on the Planet", as well as spiders which he claims to be terrifying because they should "chose to be armored or hairy, not both". * Borky once confessed to the party that he prefers elven-like races over orcs, which may be why Borky likes Lily so much. * Borky has a sweet tooth and enjoys macaroons, cookies, candies and various other sweets. He also enjoys a good goblet of ale from each tavern The Unexpectables seem to stop at. * Borky has a routine he does every morning in which he shouts, "It's time to get Orky! It's time to get Borky!" with rising intensity, and ends with a deafening, guttural scream. He claims this routine gives him the confidence he needs to get through the day. * Borky's characteristic morning ritual was originally "I am Orky. I am Borky. AAAARGH!!!!" * In episode 3, it is shown that Borky made his throwing spear himself out of a stick that he found. * Borky named his Ebony Penguin, Gripples the Penguin, after Greckles' flower nipples. Since obtaining it, Borky has claimed that Gripples talks to him and has experienced at least one disturbing dream. centering on Gripples. Whether this is Borky's imagination or a hint of something more sinister is unclear. * In Episode 10, Borky reveals in a Rage that he prefers Cool colors (particularly purple and blue), and doesn't much care for warm colors. This promted a slightly offended "Hey" from Panic and Task. * When exposed to the Dog Zone, Borky is transformed into a Mastiff. * Apparently Borky suffers from sleep apnea, as well as sleep paralysis. * Borky used to play piano, but he's a little bit rusty. * When asked to insult Stillhavity, Borky simply stated "You ain't Orky" several times. * According to Borky, "Babu" is Orcish for "Baby." However, due to his tendency to make jokes in serious situations, this may have been a lie to keep someone from calling him out on his relaxed nature. * Borky is mildly addicted to Tai Borpington's coffee. * According to Taka, Borky has no body hair. * Borky spreads melted soap on his (very fatty) bread. Category:Player Characters Category:Orc Characters Category:Barbarian Characters